Penn - 21
Lost Strings Kaelib’s family has vanished. I’ve yet to discover where. I must find another way to keep him at arm’s length. His irritating questions are never-ending. Doomed A sense of dread blanketed the room when the Vanguard announced Ravillian, Napolia, and New Kalia would be marching on the Academy. A discussion was led by members of the Vanguard: * Arimus * Lothar * Kaelib * Joryn * Vargath As they discussed what was to be done, I found myself instead wondering if I could utilize any of them to ensure my safety for a while longer. Except Kaelib if course. The arguing continued and I began to realize... Xolmeth had seen this Lunacy before. The Inquisition. This group was a spitting image of the Inquisition. Paranoid, speaking as if the Lyth were around every corner. “What if the Lyth do this?” “What if they do that?” “Will we ever be free from their influence?!” The discussion went on, growing more chaotic as time passed. I didn’t join the conversation. It was probably best to draw as little attention to myself as possible. These Vanguard though; It was difficult to just sit by and watch their indecision. Eventually, I couldn’t stand it anymore and I joined their conversation. At first, I intended to mediate towards a decision, any decision really. It was difficult to keep up with the names they were throwing around; Elric, Leopold, Amaron. I’ve taken note and intend to speak with the Eternal Night about these people. Eventually the council arrived at a conclusion. They decided to split into multiple parties. One party dedicated to diplomacy and the other traveling as a militia. Stroll through the Moonlight After the council had made their decision, I thought it would be best to contact the Eternal Night for further instruction. I left to find the statue which led to the trials, hoping that wasn't the only way in. Joryn paused me for a moment to recommend where I could get some cigarettes. He was fishing for information. Unlike Kaelib, he didn’t seem to care much when he received none. I continued outside, but, was stopped, yet again. This time by Kaelib, Joryn, and their young mage companion. “Where are you going?” “What are you doing?” “Exactly how many small children HAVE you strangled?!” Kaelib’s questioning is incessant. Eventually though, Joryn and the mage left… It was just me, and Kaelib. My heart pounded. This was my opportunity. I could end his life, and the questioning from him would cease. But... My thoughts turned to Cecilia. Her battered corpse flayed across the stone inside the trials. “Is this who I am? Am I a murderer? Do I kill when it best suites my needs?” I closed my eyes, and turned my back on Kaelib. My heart stopped pounding and Kaelib threw one last question in my direction as I walked away from him, “What did you say your name was?” “Benjamin!,” I shouted back to him. I walked toward the ruins, hoping I wouldn’t get lost. Joryn’s Game Well, I got lost. I arrived at ruins, but not near the statue that had led me to the Eternal Night. Before I could get my bearings, I was met with two familiar faces, Joryn and the mage. “Wonderful,” I thought. They invited me to explore the ruins with them. If I had turned them down, it may have raised even more suspicion. So, reluctantly, I accepted. During our investigation, Joryn’s posture changed; something was not quite right. I asked him if everything was alright and he gave a carefully worded response, “I’m not sure yet.” Great, now HE’S onto me as well. The voice from the Eternal Night rumbled between my ears, “He knows!” “Duh,” I thought to myself, hoping the voice couldn’t hear me. I, “investigated,” until it appeared Joryn was preoccupied. “Now’s my chance.” I started toward the other ruins; toward the statue, and the Eternal Night. At least, I think I was headed in the right direction. Before I could tell, Joryn stopped what he was doing and began following me. I had to stop and confront him. Again, I found myself choosing my words carefully. At this point, it had become a bad habit from my many unwanted run-ins with Kaelib. Joryn, it seems, has developed a similar habit. Our conversation evolved into a game of chess. Our pieces danced around the board, neither of us willing to sacrifice even a pawn. That is, until he asked me... “Are you afraid that revealing your secret will compromise your safety?” I thought for a moment... “I could lie, or deflect, or tell him nothing at all.” Instead, I did something I didn't expect. I told him the truth. I gave up my Rook. “Yes,” I replied. “Do you fear if you tell me your secret that I will attack you?,” he continued. I hesitated, then sacrificed my Bishop, “...Yes.” I watched his hands closely; they didn’t move for his sword. He accepted my answer and continued our conversation. Eventually I asked him, “Were you in my position, what would you do?” He hesitated for a moment while thinking, then replied, “I find that honesty is usually best for dealing with these situations.” I don't know why I even asked. What was I trying to gain from his response? Of course he'd say I should tell the truth, he wants to know what I’m hiding. Though, his face remained expressionless. I couldn’t tell if he was being sincere. Our game ended without a victor; sure, my secret was safe, but I was no further from danger than when we began our match. We’ll be heading back soon I’m sure. With Joryn and the mage around, I doubt I’ll have the chance to meet with the Eternal Night for further instruction. Into the Frying Pan This could be my last journal entry. When Joryn, the mage, and myself made our way indoors, I was confronted by Vargath; Kaelib cowering at his side. Joryn was apparently invited to this meeting as well. They pressed me for information and I thought of the advice Joryn gave me. I was out of options. Alright, honesty it is... I heard it said, but didn’t realize it was myself saying it, “I'm the newest member of an assassin's guild called the Eternal Night.” I sounded like a lunatic. The group immediately became defensive, as expected. They continued questioning me. I was hopeless. I could hardly breath. They couldn't let me go after what I said or what I learned, they had only a handful of options; none of which would bode well for me. Eventually Vargath asked about my, “master,” and I described the cloaked leader of the Eternal Night as best as I could. I heard Vargath mention the term, “Blood Mage,” after hearing my description. “Sure,” I thought. As their options dwindled further, I accepted my fate. Then, in desperation, I suggested an alliance between the Vanguard and the Eternal Night. Apparently the Eternal Night had once worked for Elric. If they could be convinced to work for the Vanguard instead, they could prove a powerful ally. They may even have information that the Vanguard could use to their advantage. My proposition seemed to appeal to the three, though the option of just killing me still hasn’t been taken off the table. Tomorrow, I may be killed by the Vanguard, or by the Eternal Night for revealing their identity. Or, I could wake up from this nightmare.